Subtle Hints
by SplashTOMATO
Summary: Takouji! One-shot Sequel to Enigma. Spoilers for the ending of Frontier ahead! PG-13 just for a couple innuendos. Uber fluffness to make your Takouji day. =3


*******  
Subtle Hints  
By Splash  
*******  
  
Yeah, sequel for Enigma!!! Warning for major spoilers of the end of Frontier. I hope you enjoy this... it's quite fluffy. Fluffy like pink marshmallow kirby things that dance around your head after you fall off a cliff! (''  
  
Next off, I just wanted to note these... two reviews received:  
  
"The following review has been submitted to: Enigma Chapter 1  
From: Rayestar Ikina()  
Haha...are you just repeating the whole episode with this chapter? Dang, that's  
gotta be the lamest thing I've ever seen anyone do. And it's AGUNIMON!  
  
The following review has been submitted to: Enigma Chapter: 2   
From: Rayestar Ikina(Rayestar@cox.net)   
Stupid! Damn you, can't you get the names right? It's LOBOMON! And if you don't know the others, it's Agunimon, Lobomon, Kazemon, Kumamon, Beetlemon, Burninggreymon, Kendogarurumon, Zephyrmon, Metalkabuterimon, Korikakkumon, Baelwolfmon, Aldermon, Emperorgreymon, and...I can't remember at the moment...I'll be back! And no, I don't know Kouichi's yet-I can't hear clearly enough! OOh, you just wait!"  
  
I e-mailed a reply (I changed the URL to another information site since the original site I gave has changed to a Rockman.exe site):  
  
"While it's nice that you know all of the dub names for Digimon Frontier, I rarely watch the dub. I watch the original (if you didn't know, the original is in Japanese) episodes of Frontier and so therefore I go by the Japanese names. Many people in the Digimon fandom prefer the original Japanese names, anyhow. Besides, if you didn't notice the date when I first published Enigma, half of the people who probably read it back then had not seen the first episode (randomly reaches out and huggles those who read it then), since it was just a little more than a week since it aired in JAPAN. I understand you might not know the original Japanese version since those in other countries don't know what access they have to the original content, but this is what it is, and that fact won't change no matter how much you try to deny it.  
  
Concerning the section, I clearly noted that the first few parts would sound like summary because it would make room for plot development later. It actually helps readers to understand the point of view I was writing in. If I went straight from "I met Kouji today, he was SOOOOO hot," and then made the next sentence, "I found him at a tree and kissed the heck out of him!" without relaying the events in between.... I think the results are obvious. Therefore I'm already aware that they sound like summaries (with added feelings) and I intended to do so. Do you not like to read notes? =P  
  
If you want a website with information concerning the original Digimon Frontier series, is an excellent site. It's more than apparent from the Digimon world around the net that the dub names aren't the only ones that exist."  
  
I have not received a reply as of late. =3  
  
Anyhow, laugh some, cry some! Find your happiness in life and reach for it. ^_^  
  
****  
  
It was on this fine warm day when Kouji was amusing himself in the park. Having climbed up a tree to avoid conversation starters, he was having a dandy time lazying around doing nothing. When no one was around he was even be able to hum a random tune. It was a habit he had gotten into when he finally started enjoying life. The Digital World had an impact on him that nothing could ever match.  
  
His arms were outstretched behind his head, leaning back down on the tree limb. He was more cautious about the sturdiness of the limbs he chose now, ever since that one time... the branch was strong enough to hold several people on most limbs. In fact, there was one time when he had seen four people on the limb next to him, all swinging upside-down like opossum.  
  
After blinking, he was shocked to find a pair of big dark eyes obscuring his view. He still hadn't gotten used to such physical surprises, and made an unusual gasp.  
  
The gasp was all too familiar to the owner of those eyes, and they made a happy response. He was dangling from the limb above Kouji, just like those opossum-people...  
  
" Morning, Takuya," the rough one muttered after recovering.  
  
Takuya smiled, his lips seeming to reach side to side. " I finally found your hiding spot. Every time I think I've found it, you always move to a different tree. Sneaky canine."  
  
" Wan," Kouji replied in effect. Too bad he couldn't sprout ears and a tail on the spot.  
  
Takuya kept hanging. " Wait a sec, did you just greet me, Kouji? How rare, naa..." he commented, " But it's afternoon now."  
  
" Whichever. Not that important."  
  
" 'Not that important?' You're wasting your time, Kouji! Your life is passing by and you're letting it all rot away. Tell me you've done something besides sitting around for the past 24 hours."  
  
" I have," he spouted quickly before changing the subject, " Aren't you getting too much blood in your head? Get down from there."  
  
" Aw, is Kouji worried about me...?"  
  
Kouji looked at him with his usual stern expression. " Ahem."  
  
Takuya admitted he was feeling funny, so he did a fancy overturn onto Kouji's limb, ignoring Kouji's strange look.  
  
" Whoa... lightheaded..." he tipped over, losing whatever balance he had. Kouji's lip twitched in embarassment, then quickly caught Takuya. He knew he was going to quirk at the position they were going to end up in.  
  
He summoned up his prideful strength to keep the both of them unharmed as they fell off the limb. He managed to direct his feet toward the ground, but as suspected, he struggled after the impact, and toppled over. He fell back, bringing Takuya with him. They both blushed as Takuya plopped on top of Kouji, leaning on the back of the tree.  
  
Nevertheless, he succumbed to the feeling of Takuya in his arms. Takuya wore his hat less often then he used to, more for the reason that he might lose it considering how often it was taken off and forgotten about. He decided to just screw it and not wear it as often. Now, it was just a reminder of the past...  
  
Kouji basked in Takuya's hair, mindlessly commenting on the weak change in his shampoo. And the feeling of it made them wonder how they survived before meeting each other...  
  
Takuya had felt empty, Kouji lost. They both meandered in the realm of loneliness for quite some time, fearing that their issues could never be solved. They edged on each other's pride, their egos, challenging which one was better. It was in the way that they didn't scrutinize the other's idea, rather they emboss their own, that made their arguments unique. At least, that was how Kouji worked. Sometimes Takuya would venture out of the debating line, and that always led to something more physical...  
  
Takuya finally moved up to face to look Kouji in the face. " Kouji..."  
  
Kouji heard the serious tone in his voice, immediately snapping him out of his drowsy state. " Hm?"  
  
" This is the first time we've actually talked since we've come back from the Digital World. How are you and Kouichi holding up?"  
  
Relaxed, Kouji moved his hands from Takuya's hair to behind his head, leaning back on the tree. " I met my real mother. She looks just like an older, female version of me..."  
  
Takuya snirked. " I want to see her sometime..."  
  
Kouji contemplated for a moment, his eyes losing its stern expression. " Sometime when I'm more comfortable with her, Takuya. I think she's got enough knowing that I'm back in her life."  
  
Takuya looked down at Kouji and smiled, causing the darker-haired boy to fluster. " I see. But really now, how are YOU and KOUICHI holding up?"  
  
There was a short pause before the bandana boy answered. Takuya's expression went dead serious then, remembering the events following their return to the modern world. " We're getting alone fine, Takuya. Is there much more that needs to be known?"  
  
" Well, I'm not trying to prod or anything. I'm just..."  
  
Neither of them said anything now that the memories were resurfacing. Who could forget Kouji's emotional state when they saw Kouichi lying in the hospital bed... " Worried," Kouji completed.  
  
Takuya remained silent. He hadn't expect Kouji to know that the question was out of concern. He knew Kouji wasn't exactly the most knowledgable person when it came to pep talks, but this was a change...  
  
" We're pretty close now and we have a lot in common," Kouji said finally, " We really are like twins, even though we grew up apart. I've spent a lot of time with him since I got back..."  
  
He looked away at that, not so much in shame, although it was outlined in his cheeks. Takuya sighed and pushed himself off Kouji a bit. He went on his hands and knees with Kouji beneath him, then put his hand on Kouji's bandana.  
  
" I'm not jealous, Kouji," the brunette stated, " There are times when relatives are more important than love..."  
  
" Love..."  
  
The way Kouji had said that sent a rush through Takuya. Acting on his impulses, Takuya gripped Kouji's bandana with his hand and pulled it back, making Kouji's bangs slip out from underneath. Kouji closed his eyes, allowing the chill to go through him.  
  
" Mm..."  
  
Takuya leaned forward and planted his face in the crook of Kouji's neck, causing him to groan. They had been so busy in the Digital World that they had to be alert 24/7. Now that it had been a week since they returned, they had regained their mental energy and were ready to follow their normal lives once more. Or at least... most of their strength...  
  
Takuya slumped onto Kouji once more, their chests breathing together. They said nothing for a long moment's past, too tired to do anything else.  
  
" Na, Kouji," Takuya started, his face still cuddling Kouji's neck, muffling his words.  
  
Dazed, Kouji answered. " Hm?"  
  
" Have you ever thought about how lucky we were to have gone to the Digital World?"  
  
Kouji didn't answer, so Takuya continued on. " I mean, some people spend their whole lives growing up as much as we did during that adventure. We have a headstart for the future."  
  
The darker-haired boy turned to see Takuya, bemused. " Growing up..." he said softly, subconsciously rubbing Takuya's back, " We ARE lucky for that. But Takuya... don't you think we're lucky for this, too?"  
  
Catching Takuya off guard, Kouji firmly kissed Takuya's forehead, savoring the closeness. Takuya responded happily, raising his head to meet eye-to-eye with Kouji. They leaned forward with tentative lips, as if experiencing their feelings for the first time again.  
  
Takuya casually layed back against Kouji, basking in the warmth surrounding him. He yawned idly, smacking his lips to sap out his breath.  
  
" You're beautiful, you know that, Kouji?"  
  
" Hmm?" The bandana boy seemed to be in a daze as he stared into Takuya's eyes.  
  
" You're always sacrificing yourself for the sake of others," he tapped a finger on his chin in thought. " The Pagumon attack, when Duskmon attacked me, when Junpei was in trouble, when IceDevimon attacked, during the battle with Cherubimon... it's kind of interesting that your brother was the one who ended up sacrificing himself in the end."  
  
Kouji looked down slightly at the memory once more. He remembered the moment when he had completely dropped his walls of defiance at the sight of his unconscious twin. Perhaps it was a reaction of similar blood, the same make inside them. He had never felt so propelled to launch himself to his brother's side before...  
  
" Kouji?"  
  
Suddenly realizing he had not said anything, but simply blanked out, he shook his head.  
  
" You're right, Takuya. You're really right. We ARE extremely fortunate to have gone to the Digital World."  
  
" Ah."  
  
" You've grown quite a bit since then, Takuya."  
  
" Grown...? I've barely gained a centimeter."  
  
Kouji grinned, pushing Takuya's chest with his deftful hand. " In there, dummy."  
  
Takuya peered at the arm around him, then sighed, settling further on Kouji. A peaceful silence fell upon them, leaving Takuya to figure out the other's words. Meanwhile, he was certainly enjoying the moment...  
  
Kouji shifted his hold on Takuya until he was face to face with the other, heads nested in the grass below the tree. He planted a peck of the lips on the brunette's nose, emitting a light chuckle for the both of them.  
  
" My, don't you two look all soft and cuddly."  
  
The two startled like soldiers responding to an ambush, their Digital World instincts taking over. They held each other more tightly, searching for the source of intrusion.  
  
Before they knew it, a shadow loomed over them, the figure of someone with his hands on his hips.  
  
" Kouichi..."  
  
He was wearing a long-sleeved black top in contrast to the other two's T-shirts. The weather was warm enough that an average person would feel fine with short sleeves, but Kouichi seemed to be quite comfortable in his attire. There was only enough wind to stir the twigs on the trees above them.  
  
" Beautiful day, isn't it?" Kouichi mused, as if he had been observing the weather for some time.  
  
" It sure is," Takuya replied, sitting up. He was instantly pulled into his usual genki mood. Kouji, on the other hand, was as flustered as a turkey in mating season. How embarrassing...  
  
" Anou, Kouichi..." Kouji started, sitting up as well.  
  
The twin raised a hand to stop him. " I think I kind of knew already, Kouji. Back in the Digital World, when we were exploring Ophanimon's library..."  
  
Takuya, suddenly confused, blinked curiously at the older of the twins. " What happened there?"  
  
Kouji's eyebrow furled, remembering the conversation while they had climbed the numerous stairs in that library.  
  
~~~  
  
" Kouichi, you ought to talk to the others more often. I know we talk all the time since we're related, but... it's good to maintain relationships, na?"  
  
" I don't see you talking to them often."  
  
" I'm with Takuya when you guys aren't around, so I suppose you wouldn't see that."  
  
" Hmm?"  
  
Kouji suddenly turned red, realizing he might have said too much.  
  
" I mean, uh... we discuss battle plans and such," he searched for an excuse, and secured it with an extra comment, " You should have seen us when we first started making battle plans. It was a mess."  
  
By then, he noticed that Kouichi was calmly staring at him. The bandana boy squirmed in the following silence, then hastily picked a random book off the shelf to change the topic.  
  
~~~~  
  
Kouichi had the same stare on Kouji as the younger one observed the grass at the memory. Takuya glanced between the both of them, left out in this personal memoir.  
  
" What'cha doing here, Kouichi?" Takuya asked, hoping to break the silence.  
  
" Oh..." Kouichi replied, " Kouji told- I was just walking by."  
  
Confused by the abrupt interruption in his answer, but not concerned enough to question it, the brunette nodded.  
  
" Say, do you want to come to the arcade with me? I need someone to help me with a DDR song," Kouichi requested.  
  
" Yeah, just let me get a quick word with Takuya."  
  
Takuya blinked again at his reference. Kouji stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked to a large tree nearby, this time in its shade. Takuya followed, casting a small respectful smile at Kouichi before half-running over.  
  
Kouji suddenly pulled the brunette out of Kouichi's view and smothered him in kisses. Surprised, Takuya simply stood against the tree, fluttery feelings washing over him.  
  
" What was that for?" Takuya said, grinning for the sake of grinning.  
  
" Sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I was here to meet Kouichi to tell him about us. I didn't expect you to come, but I guess it worked out anyhow."  
  
" Oh... I thought he already knew."  
  
Kouji frowned, although in good spirit. " Oh, well. At least you're not mad at me."  
  
" I wouldn't be..." Takuya said, nuzzling Kouji's neck. " Shall we meet up with Kouichi?"  
  
Kouji sighed at the contact, hugging Takuya in his intimacy. They stood as so in the tree's shade for a long moment, until they heard a low sound of a throat clearing on the other side of the tree.  
  
" Come, come. 'Healing Vision' awaits us," Kouichi said.  
  
The pair let go of each other, blushing vehemently, when a small something fell on Takuya's head.  
  
" Ite-"  
  
It was a nut, similar to an acorn, yet not quite so. Takuya glared upwards at the leftover shuffling in the branch above him. It was probably a squirrel...  
  
" I'll get you," he growled mockingly, shaking a fist. " Just watch! Ancient Spirit Evolution!"  
  
He grabbed Kouji's shirt and began to lift it up, much to the shock of the others.  
  
" Takuya!"  
  
" You gotta strip if we're gonna evolve, yo," Takuya snickered. Inside, he knew Kouji wasn't going to abide, but it was worth an attempt.  
  
" I am NOT stripping in a public park, Takuya."  
  
" So what if we WEREN'T in a public area?"  
  
Unsuspectedly, Kouji paused. The bandana boy placed a tentative hand on his chin and said, " Well..." Takuya blinked. It didn't take much for Kouji to follow along with him today...  
  
" You guys..."  
  
Kouji turned furiously red, almost forgetting whose company they were in.  
  
So they continued their stroll out of the park towards the arcade. It was something... perhaps the cheerful weather or the lack of motivation to reach the economical entertainment center... but Takuya begun to imitate a squirrel, putting his hands together and parsing his tongue with clicks.  
  
" Takuya..." Kouji muttered, annoyed at the sound effects.  
  
When the brunette didn't stop, Kouji grinned mischieviously. He grabbed both of Takuya's hands and literally swung him around, purposely pulling himself into the swing. Takuya laughed out as they went around in centrifugal force, scaring fragments of the grass below them.  
  
" Oh, God, you two," Kouichi said, mock-hitting himself. " I'm afraid of what will happen if I take you into a dark arcade. You know what? I'll go home and call Izumi to see if SHE'll help me on DDR."  
  
Still swinging in circles, arms outstretched, Kouji shouted, " See you later, Kouichi!"  
  
The gaeity was pure in the park, even when both boys became dizzy and fell over onto the grass. Back in the Digital World, Kouji would have simply ripped off Takuya's head for such foolery, but now... now Takuya fully understood...  
  
Both breathing heavily against the soft ground, Takuya spoke up in short phrases.  
  
" Hey Kouji..."  
  
Kouji, smiling beautifully, turned to face Takuya.  
  
In response, Takuya grinned casually. " You've got one of these, too?"  
  
Kouji's eyes widened for a split moment, realizing what Takuya had said. He puffed out a breath of air, then rolled over to pin Takuya beneath him... without touching him. Not another word needed to be said as he lowered his lips onto Takuya's, relishing in the pure joy of each other's presence. Their Digital World mission was complete, and only the future awaited them...  
  
****  
  
Aight, time to get working on Takouji doujinshi now!! There's already a few references to the doujin in this... XD! If you would like to read/comment (do the latter!! Onegaishimasu! X3 X3 X3 ) on it, check the Takouji doujinshi on the Takouji site: takouji.fateback.com/Doujinshi.htm .  
  
I'd really appreciate reviews on this! ^_^;  
  
Splash  
gottaito.cjb.net 


End file.
